Naruto Romances With a Twist
by TheMonster
Summary: This was First a story all about Hinata but in later chapters it's about other characters too. It switches main characters a lot.
1. The Note

I must warn you this is my first Fanfic and it's chapters aren't that long or eleborant. If you don't like it stop reading it. But you could give me pointers? ;D

**Oh yeah I don't own Naruto or it's characters! Okay to the story! eh?**

It was a bright afternoon in a clearing whereHinata was training with Kiba to help him with some of his moves when Team 7 suddenly appeared out of the brush.

"Come on Naruto!" screamed Sukura as she followed Susuke and Kakashi. "Now to get to the Bookstore we need to turn left..." said Kakashi "The Bookstore? I thought we had a mission today?" said Susuke.

"Why yes we do, Susuke! Very good!"

"Then what is it Sensei?" said Sukura

"It's to get the new Paradise Book of course!" beamed Kakashi.

"Ugg!" moaned Susuke and Sukura at once.

Team 7 keep walking toward the bookstore.

_I wonder where Naruto is?_ Thought Hinata.

Naruto jumped out of a tree and said "I'm coming!" He glanced at Hinata and slipped a piece of paper into her hand then he ran off to catch up with the rest of team 7. He turned his head and yelled "You'll like this!" and winked.

"What weirdos" Kiba said.

Hinata nodded. _Why did Naruto give me this note? What is it about? _Thought Hinata.

"Come on, Hinata! We need to finish our session." yelled Kiba.

"ok..okay Kiba"

**An Hour Later**

Hinata raced into the woods (no not the death one!) To read her note in private.

_Wow I can't believe Naruto would give Me a note! I feel so special! _

Hinata started reading the Note.

Dear Hinata,

I've been admiring you for a long time now. I've been thinking about if you like me or not more and more everyday. I can't help being happy when I see you smile. I would love to spend some time with you, alone tomorrow night by The old shed. Please would you meet me by 7?

From, Hopefully your special someone

Hinata read the note over and over again, Getting more happy every time she read it.

_Naruto liked me that much! I'm so happy! This is the best day in my whole life! I have to tell Tenten and Ino!_

Hinata gleamed as she started crying tears of happiness in the middle of the woods. Who knew someone in a dark cold forest could be this happy?


	2. Telling Friends!

**Well It's only been out fora day but here's the next chapter Folks!**

It was already 5 and Hinata had to go tell Tenten and Ino about this date!

Hinata raced down the streets of the shopping area of the village trying to get to the flower shop where Ino would most likey be.

"INO!" Hinata yelled with delight.

"Hi, Hinata? Whoa you never yell. I didn't think it was you!"

"Look Ino!" Hinata said as she handed the note to her.

"Aww how cute! You have an admirer! When did you get this?"

"Today! Naruto gave it to me while I was tra..."

"YOUR ADMIRING HANDED IT TO YOU?"

"yes.."

"You are so lucky to have someone like you so much they would hand you a love letter Hmm I wonder if Naruto will come here to pick up flowers for you!"

"I hope but I don't care! As long as I get to spend time with him."

"Aww you're so cute! Now let's go tell Tenten! I bet she wants to know!"

**Tenten's House**

"Wow you lucky Dog you!" screeched Tenten in a high pitched voice."

'Th..thanks."

"No really! Oh my gosh! You need to get ready!" said Tenten

"Yeah that's right, Hinata!" yelled Ino

"We'll need to do your hair" "And your clothes! You need something fancy" "Not to fancy"

"And then you need your nailspainted and..."

And thus Tenten and Ino spend the whole 3 hour visit designing Hinata's new look for her special date tomorrow.

**Hinata's Room**

_Wow tomorrow night I will be with Naruto! Maybe he'll ask to go on another date. Then maybe he'll notice me more and he'll want me to...to be...his girlfriend! _

_I shouldn't get my hopes up like this though... I need to get to bed. I will be staying up late for my date with Naruto_ _tomorrow night! Oh I can't wait!_


	3. The Old Shed

Author's Note: I love leaving you guys in suspense! I just love the reviews that say update because I'm actually writing something someone will acually enjoy and read!

**The Very Next Day**

"_Hinata!"_

"_ye...yes Na..naruto?"_

"_I just have to say this to you. I've been waiting for the right time to say this...I...well I_

_Oh Hinata I love you!"_

"_Oh Naruto!"_

"_Hinata! _

_Hinata!_

_HINATA!"_

"Hinata get up it's already 10! You told me to get you up at 7!"

"Thanks mother but now I have to get to Ino's. Bye!"

"But...you didn't...(slam) eat...yet"

"_Oh I can't believe I over slept like that! I really need to get ready. I have to ask Ino if Naruto went to the Flower shop and I have to get that necklace from her. I even need that scarf from Tenten. Oh I'm so excited! And I ev..."_

"w what was tha...Naru...Naruto?"

"Oh Hi Hinata! I see you're in a rush here I'll help you up!"

"Th...thank you."

_Naruto has flowers!_

"Oh Hinata those flowers are..well...for...my..my...pet...snake Yeah...umm gotta go!"

_Hmm...Naruto was probably lying about that. He's too nervous to tell me that he brought me flowers! I didn't know he was shy too._

"Hi Hinata! I see you don't need to ask me if he brought flowers cause I saw what happened back there! Oh you two are so romance!"

"Yeah.."

"Oh I almost forgot here's that necklace! I finally found it! It fell behind my dresser"

"Oh thank you Ino! It's beautiful!" (clips it around her neck)

"It looks lovely on you!"

"Hey Girls! It's Tenten in the house!"

"Hi Tenten!"

"Here Hinata! I remembered that scarf!"

"Thank you Tenten and Ino!"

"Oh this reminds me of when I went on my first date with Neji!"

"Oh Tenten you and your bragging! At least one day Susuke will go out with me!"

"Um..could...we...all go shopping now like we planned?"

"YES!" screamed Ino and Tenten.

**Right After the Shopping Spree**

"Hinata I can't' believe how nice that kimono looks on you! I'm so jealous!" giggled Ino.

"Thanks girls!"

"Your welcome Hinata! Anytime for a great friend like you! Well, well, well look at what time it is 6:30!" said Tenten.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry but that old shed is atleast 20 minute walking distances! Gotta go!" Hinata said as she zipped through town and past her friends.

_I hope Naruto thinks I'm cute. Maybe this is to flashy for him!_

_Well let's see I've run past the weird looking oak tree and took a right at that fisherman's house and...it's the old shed..._

_And oh my God it's...(to be continuted)_


	4. Only Two Days away

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to clear up who is on the date with Hinata and stuff. I still left a mini cliff hanger though. Well atleast I tried too! ;)

_I hope Naruto thinks I'm cute. Maybe this is to flashy for him._

_Well let's see I've run past the weird looking oak tree and took a right at that fisherman's house and...it's the old shed..._

_And oh my God it's_

_It can't be..._

_Neji? Is he here to Kill me? _

_Oh no he's taking out his Katana..._

_wait it's an old tree swaying in the wind! I'm not going to die!_

_and beside that tree is..._

_Kiba! _

_KIBA! Why is he here? How does he know about my date?_

"Hinata! I've been waiting for you!"

_Kiba looks like he fixed himself up and his dog has a pretty bow on...wait that could only mean...Naruto didn't want to go on a date with me! KIBA DID!_

"Um..um..hi..Kiba."

_Oh my god! Hinata got all dressed up for this!_

"Um..well..um..why..did...you get nar..uto..to give me that...note?"said Hinata as she blushed.

"Well you see I was too nervous to tell you in person so I wrote a love letter. Then I got too nervous to just give it to you. Naruto was just sitting around doing nothing so I told him to give it to you."

"Oh..I...see..now..._"_

"Well Hinata um I know this isn't much of a date so I was wonder would you like to go on a Real Date with me on Friday?"

"Well..um..okay."

"How about the Ramen shop around 5?

"okay.."

"Well I guess this is goodnight for today! See you on our next date and hopefully sooner!" Kiba said as he started to blush under the markings on his face.

Kiba ran off , waving goodbye and Hinata walked away blushing.

_I really can't believe that note was from Kiba! How can Kiba be nervous to ask me on a date! I'm the shy one! He's always the group leader and he's normal with me. He doesn't get nervous talking to me even though he likes me. I get nervous when I talk to Naruto. How can he not get nervous but yet he's too nervous to give me a note? He even acted normal on our date.._

_Wait a minute there's one thing I must know,_

_Why did Naruto have flowers?_


	5. Flowers

Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy and didn't even notice! Oh and sorry this story is so short and that I miss spelled Sakura and Sasuke! I'm such a dumbbutt! If I make another mistake with names scream in my face:3 Okay maybe not.

Oh and I don't own Naruto or any characters I haven't said that since the first chapter...ok now forchapter 5

The Next Day at Tenten's

"Oh my Hinata! I would of never guessed!" said Tenten

"Me neither..." said Hinata.

"Well did you kiss him?"

"What?"

"I guess not. Well don't worry it will come just like it did with Neji and me."

"When did you first kiss, Neji?"

"On our first date of course!"

"Well yesterday wasn't our first Real Date yet. It will be on...Friday! Oh no! I don't think I'm ready for this!" Hinata said as everything around her became black and white and spinning.

"Hinata don't pass out! It's nothing to worry about!"

"For..me..i..it is..."

"Hinata put your head between your legs or you'll pass out!"

**A few minutes later...**

'Ok, Hinata down to business Do you like Kiba?" said Tenten.

"Well um...well you know I never thought about it really..." said Hinata.

"Well for your first kiss you might what to kiss someone you like."

'Yes..."

"Oh my Gosh we have to tell Ino!"

"Tenten Ino's at the door!" yelled Tenten's mother.

"Thanks mom!" yelled Tenten to her mom.

So Hinata and Tenten explained everything to Ino.

"Oh I just love how romance you are, Hinata! You've got a guy who's been admiring you for years! What do you do? You must tell!" said Ino.

"Um..well.I just..I..don't really know."

"Hey wait a second, that day Naruto was at the flower shop he brought flowers but...who were they for?"

"Hey what's that noise from outside?" Tenten questioned as she looked out the window.

It's Naruto, and he has flowers!" said Ino.

"Look he's giving them to...Hinata don't look...you will regret it!" Tenten warned.

Hinata looked out the window and saw Naruto with the flowers from yesterday and he was giving them to Sasuke.

"I think he's Gay!" declared Tenten.

"Well Hinata that's what happened to those flowers!" Ino sighed.

"oh..I..." Hinata started to cry.

"Don't worry Hinata! At least Kiba loves you!"

Hinata sighed. It was true.

_Why does Naruto like Sasuke? What happened to him! I think he's going crazy or something. Maybe he's not gay. Maybe Naruto dropped the flowers and Sasuke picked them up? No, Naruto was handing them to him..._


	6. The Date

It was the Day. No it was the Night. No it was the get nervous and get ready right before you go on your first date for Hinata. She was blushing and she was as red as a tomato from it! Other then that she looked lovely. She put on a pretty pink skirt on and a pink tanktop. She had Tenten's scarf on which matched beautifully and Ino painted her finger nails pink. With all the pink she had on and her blushing she looked more like a strawberry!

Hinata grabbed her purse and walked out the door only to bump into Kiba.

"Oh hi Hinata." said Kiba as he helped her up "I was so rude I told you to meet me for our date when I should of said I could pick you up at 5."

"well...umm..you did pick me up.."Hinata almost whispered.

Kiba laughed "Let's go get some ramen!" he said as they started to walk. Akamaru, Kiba's dog trotted behind them. Slowly Hinata moved closer to Kiba and Kiba moved his hand slowly, very slowly next to Hinata and then held her hand in his.

_He's holding my hand! His hand is so big and warm! _Thought Hinata.

_I'm holding Hinata's hand! She's got such small hands and she painted her fingernails pink, they look nice. _Thought Kiba.

Both of them moved closer to each other as they walked to the ramen shop. When they finally got there they were still holding hands when Kiba ordered. "Let's see could we have a bowl of miso ramen?"

_Oh my god ONE Bowl for the both of us!_

Kiba and Hinata sat down across from each other and waited for their soup. Both of them were silent the whole 3 minutes of waiting. Ayame placed their soup in the middle of the table and gave them both a set of chopsticks. They both started to eat at the same time. Every time one of Hinata's chopsticks would touch one of Kiba's she would start to blush. Kiba and Hinata both spaced out and weren't paying any attention when they both started slurping the same noodle. Then when the noodle was almost gone they kissed each other for a second. Both of them jotted backwards and started to blush. Akamaru watched in awe.

It was 7:30 when they finally payed the check and left. They walked out holding hands and Akamaru would just follow them. Kiba finally spoke up.

"Um..We still have some time left so want to, I don't know go to the park for a while.

"yes..." Hinata finally said.

They started to walk the trail in the park. When they were half way through it Hinata almost stepped on a snake. It started hissing and bit the bottom of her boots. Hinata gasped and Akamaru started barking at the snake.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Kiba yelled as he hugged her. His yell was full of fear and worry.

Hinata started to cry a little as she hugged Kiba. It made him hug her more. The rest of the trail Kiba keep his arm around her and Akamaru stayed ahead of them to make sure there were no more snakes or anything.

_Kiba is hugging me. He's protecting me._

It was 8:30 when they finally go back to Hinata's house and they were at her front door.

"I had a really..good time...tonight Kiba" Hinata said as she leaned closer to Kiba. Kiba look surprised, happy, and nervous all at once and leaned closer to Hinata. Then they kissed. Not a long kiss but longer the noodle kiss before. This kiss was even better. It was a kiss that wasn't a accident and a kiss they both wanted to have. It was magical. Hinata blushed more then ever. She started waving goodbye because she couldn't get herself to say goodbye. Kiba waved too and Hinata closed the door quietly. Kiba jumped up in the air swinging from one of the pillars from the porch and ran off yelling of joy and happiness. He also woke up the neighbors... :P

_I kissed Hinata! I kissed a girl! I kissed Hinata twice! _

"I'm going to celebrate by having a BBQ, Akamaru!" Kiba said as he picked up Akamaru and spun him around.


	7. The Park

The Next day at the park!

Hinata was waiting at the park for Tenten and Ino. They made plans yesterday to meet here and talk about what happened on her date. She was sitting under a nice shaded tree and picked at some grass. She watched a little boy run by kicking a ball across a field. Then she saw those flowers. Oh those dreaded flowers that Naruto brought. How were they alive she didn't know, but she saw Sasuke with them and he was slowly walking up to a sitting Sakura.

"Hehe, that Sasuke!" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Since you saw Sasuke I might as well tell you. I was buying those flowers for Sasuke because he didn't want to walk into a flower shop! Can you believe it? A guy like him can do anything but he can't walk into a flower shop!"

Hinata just nodded and they both watched Sasuke come closer to Sakura and started to talk to her. They were to far away to hear them though.

"Akamaru!" yelped Hinata as the dog jumped on her lap and started to lick her face off.

"Hey that's Kiba's dog isn't it?" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the dog.

"Hi Hinata!" a very happy looking Kiba said.

"Hi!"

"What are you guys doing?" Kiba questioned.

"We're watching this!" said Naruto as he turned Kiba's head to the direction of where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"You're watching them making out?" Kiba said.

"No..wait...what?" Naruto started to freak out.

"Sasuke was just giving Sakura flowers!" Naruto said as he stared at the two lovers making out under a huge cherry tree.

Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru just keep staring at them.

"Hi Hinata!" Ino and Tenten both yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Shhh!" Hinata said as she pulled Ino and Tenten down next to her and the boys as they all hid behind a bunch of bushes.

"What the heck Hinata?" Ino said

Hinata pointed at the cherry tree.

"Holy..shit" Tenten whispered.

"I guess Naruto and Sasuke aren't gay!" Ino said.

"What?" Naruto started to yell.

"Well Sasuke isn't but we don't have proof for Naruto!" Tenten jokingly pointed out.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled.

"So Hinata, How was your date?" Tenten asked Hinata as Naruto was screaming at her.

Hinata blushed and just said "Um..well"

'Wait Hinata had a date?" Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto. Do you know what a D-A-T-E is? Oh wait you don't because you never had one!" Ino said as she was laughing.

"Neither have you Ino!" Naruto said as he gave her the evil eye.

"That's because the guys here aren't good enough for me!" Ino declared.

Hinata and Kiba keep watching Sasuke and Sakura. Soon everyone else were.

Naruto yelled to the lovers "Go get a room!" Sasuke gave him a evil glance. Then him and Sakura got up and just walked away.

"I'm going to call that tree Make-Out Tree!" Naruto said.

"Nice job Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"Now there's nothing to do!" Tenten complained.

"So Hinata who was your date?" Naruto slyly asked her.

"I won't tell anyone!" Naruto then said.

"Naruto you are a true moron! You should know by now!" Ino yelled as she pointed to Hinata and Kiba holding hands.

"Oh so is it Shino?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Gah!" Ino screeched.

Tenten just sighed and thought _Neji should be here right now to laugh at them with me._

As she was thinking that she spotted Neji Sitting down on a bench.

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled as she jumped into his arms.

Tenten dragged Neji to the group. Hinata moved closer to Kiba and farther away from Tenten and Neji.

"Oh so it was Neji?" Naruto asked Ino.

Ino slapped him in the face with a fan.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto yelled as he felt his face.

"Because you need some sense slapped into you!" Ino yelled as she hit Naruto again.

"Naruto she's going out with Kiba." Neji told him.

"How would you know? You just got here."

'Because I have common sense." Neji told him.

"Naruto ignored him and said "Let's get some Ice Cream!"

Hinata and Kiba walked with Kiba's arm around Hinata. Tenten and Neji held hands. Naruto just complained while Ino hit him harder and harder and harder...

Author's Note: Nope. Not the end!And look Naruto's not gay! Now you can scream with crys of yay!


	8. Sweets, Couples, and Plans

Author's Notes: Sorry Everyone that I haven't been updating! I've been having writers blocks and I've been busy doing things with my family and friends before you-know-what starts again. I tried to make a long chapter becuase I don't know when I'll update again. Sorry.

**I don't own Naruto.**

Soon they all reached the ice cream parlor where Naruto quickly brought himself a triple scoop ice cream cone. Ino brought herself a low fat small cone of frozen yogurt. Of course Kiba brought Hinata a strawberry milkshake for them with two straws to complete it! Neji brought Tenten and him a banana spilt. Soon they were all sitting at different tables next to each other. The couples sat at a table with each other and Naruto and Ino were sitting at a table mumbling something.

"Look I'm bored and so are you. I'm going to watch Tenten and Neji and you can watch the others." ordered Ino to Naruto.

"Fine!" Naruto said in a loud whisper.

He turned his head and watched Hinata and Kiba. They were holding hands and staring into each others eyes as they drank their milkshake. He must of watched them for 10 minutes and they weren't doing anything else. As Naruto was doing that Ino was staring down her best friend and Neji. They were feeding each other ice cream. Tenten would feed Neji a cherry and then Neji would feed Tenten a scoop of ice cream. Then they ate the banana together.

"Gosh all they are doing is staring at each other and holding hands!" moaned a Naruto who just noticed half of his ice cream was all over his jumpsuit.

"Well, they're feeding each other!" moaned a Ino who just noticed they gave her a medium frozen yogurt and not a small!

Then Naruto suddenly pointed at Sasuke and Sakura who were buying an ice cream cone. They both sat down next to each other and Sakura took a lick of it and then Sasuke. Soon they were both eating it at once.

"Those two are crazy! That forehead girl!" yelled a very angry Ino.

Soon after Ino yelled the couples got out of their trance and got up to throw out there trash. They got up and started to walk together back in their group they were in when they were walking to the ice cream parlor. Ino and Naruto whispered a plan to each other.

-----

"HEY MY GOOD FRIEND TENTEN!" yelled the very hyper Ino who just went in the middle of Tenten and Neji. "What to come to MY HOUSE TONIGHT? I got a new shade of blush and new shoes! You can try them on!" yelled Ino with the biggest smile she ever made.

"Oh Ino I um..well tonight I'm..kinda going to the movies with Neji..." said Tenten as she stared into Neji's snow white eyes.

"But, but!" Ino protested.

"Sorry, I'm booked." was all Tenten repliedas she got back next to Neji.

-------

"HEY GOOD PAL OF MINE!" Naruto said pointing to Kiba as he suddenly looked to the right side of him.

"Kiba can you come over later on and hang out at my house?" asked the very excited Naruto.

"Um..Naruto...me and Hinata are going to go see a movie later on.."Kiba told the now frowning Naruto.

"But I have a TV and...and RAMEN!"

"No Naruto."

-------

"Did it work, Ino?"

"No."

"Did it work, Naruto?"

"No."

"What the hell are we going to do? We're losing our friends by the second!"

"I don't know!"

"Well you should knowNaruto oh wait never mind you don't have a brain! How could I forget?"

"Hey!"

Ino hit Naruto with a fan.

"Owww!"

"What time is it?" Neji asked out loud to anyone who will answer.

"Um...6:15" Hinata said.

"Oh my Gosh it's almost time for the movie!" Tenten scream as she grabbed Neji's hand and they ran to the movies.

"Gotta Run!" Kiba said as he grabbed Hinata and they ran.

"Great, It's just us now and this isn't even like a Hinata story anymore cause she's not even here." said Ino.

"Well I'm going home, loser." Ino said as she hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow, bye bye, Boar!" yelled Naruto as he thought about what Sakura would say to Ino.

"WAIT!" Ino ran back up to Naruto. "Want to spy on them at the movies!"

"Yes! Wait I have no money!" yelled Naruto.

"Ugga fine I'll buy you your ticket, loser! Just come on all ready!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Naruto's arm and ran to the theater.

When they got there They jumped into the bushes and watched the boys buy the girls tickets. Then they walked inside the theater.

"Come on!" Ino said as she ran up to the window where you buy tickets.

"Wait Ino!"

What?"

"We don't know what movie they went to see."

"Oh No! Wowyou were right for once!"

Ino thought of a idea.

"Um Mr.?" she said as she curled her hair and posed for the man working there.

"Could you tell me what movie the people before went to?" Ino said putting on a fake blush.

"Uhh yeah Love something?" the guy said in a questioning voice.

"Okay can I have two tickets for that?" Ino said in a serious voice.

"Umm there's two movies they could be in." the guy said as he blew a bubble.

"WHAT?" Ino screamed and punched his bubble.

"Yeah um there's like Love-A lot and Love Boat."

"WHAT ARE THEY ABOUT?" Ino hand grabbed the guy by the collar.

"Um Love-A lot is a love story and Love Boat is about a boat that's haunted by a ghost that kills people that are couples because he never got a girlfriend when he was alive."

"Ugga fine! One ticket for each!"

--------

Ino was sitting in the theater where she noticed Hinata and Kiba watching Love-A lot. While Naruto was in the Love Boat theater where he noticed Tenten and Neji...


	9. Movies, Trouble, Treats

Author's Notes: Updating isn't my thing. D:

**I Don't Own Naruto!**

Ino was sitting in the theater where she noticed Hinata and Kiba watching Love-A lot. While Naruto was in the Love Boat theater where he noticed Tenten and Neji...

"Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend like that! Hinata's so lucky to have a caring boyfriend like that!"

Ino said to herself. There was only one other person by her that heard her.

"This movie is a Drag." moaned Shikamaru.

"Huh? Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"You watch theses kinds of movies?"

"No!"

"Then why are you here?" asked Ino.

"Why are you here?" questioned Shikamaru.

"I asked first."

"Fine, I'm stalking Kiba." answered Shikamaru.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Well I'm spying on Hinata and Kiba." declared Ino.

"Cool. What did they do?"

"Nothing...weird...yet...so why are you stalking Kiba?"

"A bet with Choji that I'll see Kiba's First Kiss before him."

"Well you're tough out of luck because they already had their's" Ino said as she pointed at the couple only three rows away.

"Darn, Oh well."

"Wow you're really mad about that."

"It's too troublesome to get worked up over nothing."

"Yeah, I guess..."

**Oh My God, Shikamaru's... Fly's undone.**

"Um...XYZ." Ino said

"Huh, what?"

Ino pointed and whispered "Examine your fly."

"Oh ahh..." Shikamaru was blushing.

– — — ---- — - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This ramen flavored popcorn is so good!" Naruto yelled so that even Tenten and Neji, who were 12 rows down, could hear. Everyone around Naruto told him to "Shut up!"

Naruto ignored them and then started to watch the movie. There was a young couple sitting together watching TV in their room on the boat. They were about to kiss but all of a sudden a big vase smashed on the floor. The boy grabbed the girl out of the vase's way. Then a huge painting fell. The paintingwas a crazy looking evil hobo/clown mutant guy and he was laughing.

Naruto started to scream. He threw his popcorn in the air and it landed on someone's head. He jumped up and ran out of the theater the second he noticed the guy with the popcorn on his head getting really mad. Naruto ran fo Ino's theater, then he sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Big Guy...Popcorn...Head.." Naruto couldn't finish. The big guy just slammed the door open.

Ino knew what was going on so she acted like she was watching the movie. Shikamaru knew to and he whispered for Naruto to do something.

Naruto did his Sexy Jutus without saying anything. The man walked past them and looked twice at Naruto. He waved a girly wave. Then man just shrugged and walked off.

"THAT WA..." Naruto started to yell but Shikamaru and Ino stopped him from yelling.

"This movie sucks!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Ino and Shikamaru both screamed at him and started eating popcorn and watching again. (Might I point out Ino and Shikamaru were sharing the popcorn.)

Naruto gave them the evil eye. Shikamaru gave Naruto a Black eye.

"Hey!" naruto cried.

"Be quiet, Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"MAKE ME!"

Naruto was now sitting outside of the movie theater, with _two_ black eyes.

"This just sucks!"

"Hey, You're the kid that threw popcorn on me and who wouldn't shut up! You ruined half the movie and my hair!"

"I'm gonna kill you! My hair is to cool to mess up!"

"Uhhh..Ahhh!" Naruto screamed and ran as fast as he could. He ran into the park.

_Maybe Sasuke could help me! Scratch that..._

Sasuke was of course under the "Make-out Tree" with his girlfriend, Sakura.

"SASUKE! HELPP! I'M GOING TO DIIEE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

It took a minute but Sasuke finally said "Good then We'll have some peace and quiet!

Naruto did the next best thing and did he sexy Jutsu. He hid behind a tree.

The man saw her and just looked at her funny.

"Are you related to that loud, annoying, yellow haired freak?" the guy asked.

"HEY!" yelled the Sexy Jutus Naruto.

"So you are, well tell him he's dead meat!"

"o..okay...si..sir" Naruto answered.

Naruto walked back to the theater still in his _girly form_.

Ino was the first person out of the theater.

"Naruto guess what! You'll never guess!"

"Then there's no point in playing!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not ladylike to scream!" Ino screamed at him.

"Why are you still a girl...ohh he's still following you?"

"Yes" Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Well, Guess What! Shikamaru is my **Boyfriend**!"

Naruto became pale and his jaw dropped, hitting the ground. He turned back into the normal Naruto.


End file.
